hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Isumi Saginomiya
) |gender = Female |birthday = September 24, 1991 (manga timeline) |height = 144 cm (4'8") |weight = 30 kg (66 lbs) |blood = O |colorhair = Dark Blue |coloreye = Dark Blue |status = Alive |like = Cooking, Sewing, Harp, Tea ceremony, Calligraphy, Flower arrangement, Nagi, Nagi's manga, Cats |dislike = Wearing modern clothes, Monsters, Getting wet |specialty = Great spiritual powers |weakness = Getting lost, No sense of direction |fa_father = |fa_mother = Hatsuho Saginomiya |fa_family = Kokonoe Saginomiya (grandmother) Ginka Saginomiya (great-grandmother) |fa_friend = Sakuya Aizawa Nagi Sanzenin Wataru Tachibana Hayate Ayasaki (love interest) |fa_rival = Athena Tennousu |n1stappearance = |info3 = Volume 1 }} |seiyuu = Miyu Matsuki }} is a girl who always wears a yukata and, sometimes, a stole. She is Nagi's best friend; they met at a party a long time ago. When all the other children, Sakuya included, laughed at Nagi's first attempt at writing her own manga, Isumi took interest in it and asked Nagi how it ends. Nagi then asked Isumi (in a childish sense) to marry her. Characteristics and Personality Like Nagi, Isumi is very rich; however, Isumi is soft-spoken, kind, and a good cook. While she does not have an awful sense of direction, she constantly gets lost due to the fact that she is apt to forget her destination en route while exterminating demons. Also, the fact that she can disappear from people's eyes instantaneously only complicates the matter. However, she believes herself to be reliable and independent (a belief further enforced by the flighty nature of her mother and grandmother). She also has a habit of saying that the machine is broken when she doesn't understand how to use a machine or an electronic device such as a cellular phone or a vending machine. She displays a high level of empathy for Nagi's feelings, yet Isumi does not recognize Wataru's love for her, a fact that Nagi, Maria, and Hayate comment on. She is one of the few who has kissed Hayate on his cheeks. Appearance Isumi has dark blue hair that is styled in a hime cut and also has dark blue eyes which she inherited from her mother Hatsuho. She always wears a kimono and a stole over it. Though on one occasion, Isumi wore modern clothes, because Sakuya tricked her in order to get Shiranui's attention. Story Introduction and meeting Hayate Isumi meets Hayate in a park and asks him about her destination. But Hayate thought that her butlers are kidnappers, and later arrived in Nagi's mansion and told her about Hayate. Then when Hayate got back, he got sick, so the both of them tried to nurse Hayate. Later it was revealed that she has a knack of getting lost but she also has powers of that of an exorcist, this was proven when she faced some underground mice, and she also happens to have feelings for Hayate. One day, Nagi kicked Hayate out once because of an incident when Nagi and Wataru saw Hayate and Isumi together. Adventure in the Tiger Den for Butlers She also aided Hayate in the Tiger Den for Butlers by curing him from the poison of the dart that was activated from a trap. Meeting the Saginomiya Clan When Isumi lost her powers, Hayate went to visit her when Nagi mentioned she was "unwell". There Hayate meets with the Saginomiya Family, specifically her mother, grandmother and great-grand mother. According to Hatsuho , her mother, Isumi is the strongest in the clan. Her Mother revealed that a way of getting her powers back was to suck on the blood of a butler who has been unlucky all his life and has a name starting with the character "Ha" when he is on the verge of death (basically Hayate). When Hayate offered himself, she rejected it. Shimoda Arc A few days later Izumi went to Izu thinking that the hot springs were able to restore her powers due to the recent metorite that crashed there. When it is revealed that the meteorite was actually a spaceship and Nagi got trapped inside. She kissed Hayate who had blood running down his face (due to her great-grandmother hitting him in the head because she wanted Isumi to get her powers back) and got her powers so she could help save Nagi. Doing a favor for Linn When Hayate asked about Linn's regrets, she was forced to wear maid uniform because Linn said that in order for him to pass on he needs to flirt with a maid (Maria couldn't see him). This was all an April fools joke though which enraged Isumi. Going to Sakuya's birthday Party On Sakuya's birthday she walked into the room when Sakuya and Wataru fell over and were on top of each other and again unknowingly insulted Wataru perfermace on stage earlier. After Nagi went missing from the party she helped the other find her. Mt. Takao Arc When the new semester begins, she and the others go to Mt. Takao for a hiking trip, but she is lost as usual, when she found that Aika had a King's Jewel she suppressed Aika's King's Jewel power. Later she tames the bear which has been attacking the rest of class during the hike. Golden Week Arc During Golden Week, she decided to didn't go to anywhere, but she got lost and ended up in Las Vegas (she met Wataru, Sakuya and Saki) and Myoknos (she met Nagi and the others). Sakuya pursued her to Athens where they helped Hayate fight a possessed Athena. It is revealed that when she over-uses her powers her hair temporarily turns white. After the three of them escape, she concludes that the only way to save Athena was to either give the King's Jewel that Hayate had to her or to destroy it. After Nagi destroys the jewel, she and Hayate went back to Athena's mansion to save her. She was defeated by the spirit who possessed Athena and was captured but Hinagiku (in her hero costume) arrived and free her, allowing Isumi was able to free herself enough to make a call to Sakuya and the others to find out the spirits real name (King Midas) after she realised the things the spirit touched start to turn gold. After King Midas was defeated, Isumi and Hinagiku left to give Hayate some alone time with Athena. Along the way, Isumi ask Hinagiku if she is crying but she replies "A hero is someone who can't show anyone the tears beneath her mask". Violet Mansion Arc After returning to Japan, Isumi and Sakuya became worried about Nagi and her inheritance. However, Isumi remarks that Nagi does not wish for Isumi or Sakuya to help her. After hearing that Nagi got a new house, Nagi, Isumi and Sakuya go to see it. Following this, she explains to Hayate how the regretful cat spirit has gone. Isumi would then visit to show her manga to Nagi. Mangaka Arc She would make sporadic appearances when Nagi goes around looking for help to develop her Manga. She appears to help Wataru when he loses the suitcase with 100 million yen inside, guiding him to where the people who took the money were. Confession of love by Wataru Later she appears at chapter 330 '''when Wataru finally decides to confess to her after making a bet with Nishizawa. At chapter 331', Wataru finally confesses that he loved her (in the past tense), she then says that if that were so, there was nothing more to say and left. Finding a Potential Maid In chapter 341, Isumi requested her mother to find a suitable maid for her since her good friends Nagi and Sakuya both have maids. After narrowing down her choice to Fumi Hibino , both she and her mother rejected her because she did not meet the criteria of understanding how to use Smart Phones. Mystery Room Isumi aids Hayate, Tama, Father Linn and Athena (Alice) in opening a barrier to a secret room located in the Violet Mansion. During this time, she wonders why Athena Tennousu has been reverted into a child, accidentally revealing this information to Yozora Housen via her dog which Isumi quickly destroys. After opening the barrier, the group finds a coffin, that Hayate realizes is from the Royal Garden, on an unknown floor patern. While Hayate and Tama open the coffin to find nothing inside, Isumi found a portion of a photograph of a boy. A disguised Yozora then enters the room and sets the coffin on fire. After successfully dodging both Hayate and Isumi's attacks, Yozora quickly make her escape. Isumi decides to use the secret room as a guard house in order to protect the mansion. Later that night, Isumi asked Sakuya about the person in the photograph to which she replies that it is Himegami when he was younger. Isumi then proceeds to burn the photo while in deep thought. The next day, Isumi tells Hayate the possible history of the coffin and the original owners of the Mansion. CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (Anime Only) During a competition held by Fumi, Isumi felt something suspicious about Nagi's self-proclaimed sister, Ruri Tsugumi. After the competition, Isumi followed her to the forest and saw Ruri talking to a blue bird and confronts them. Shidou then appear and attempts to take Ruri away but failed due to the combined efforts of Isumi, Hayate and Hinagiku. When it is believed that Ruri was kidnapped, Isumi and Sakuya flew to Las Vegas and accompany Nagi to the ransom site. There, Dolly, Ruri's adopted mother and the original owner of the Kurotsubaki, kidnaps Nagi and disappears. Isumi, wearing her great-grandmother's mask, manage to track Dolly to where Hayate is and attack her. Ruri immediately attacked Isumi before she can finish Dolly off, buying enough time for them to escape. The next day, Isumi learned about the history about the Kurotsubaki from her great-grandmother. When she attempts to help Nagi and Shin, she was challenged by Shidou and Ruri (after nearly killing the former). Eventually, she manage to defeat Ruri using a powerful attack. She and Sakuya then take Ruri to the hospital. After Dolly's death and Ruka's concert is over, Isumi and Sakuya went to the airport to return to Japan. Gallery Trivia *According to Chapter 90 Isumi knows 4 different languages. *In ''CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Episode 10, Isumi is seen wearing Ginka's mask while battling. Whether the mask affects Isumi's abilities, or whether it was simply an attempt to hide her identity from Nagi is unknown. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Character in Saginomiya household